So They Say
by Explosion-Of-Colour
Summary: Sequel to Colours Of Love as promised! (although can be read as a stand-alone) SJ established.
1. Planning Ahead

So They Say

Chapter 1 – Planning Ahead

"Why me?"

Sam scolded herself inwardly for talking to herself again, provoking the attention of the half-asleep black Labrador lounging on the sofa opposite. She'd not had the energy to shoo him off the cushions, preferring to stay lying down. A headache was one thing, but full on flu was just the world's way of getting back at her. For what, she had no idea.

She'd been feeling progressively worse over the last week or so, but that day was only her second away from work. She had her over-protective fiancé to thank for that. Had it been up to her, she'd be at the SGC working as normal. A little dizzy spell here and there wasn't so bad really. Of course the lab technician who had witnessed her near-collapse hadn't thought so. Her limbs still had the weak, almost numb feeling now, but it was coupled with a big headache and occasional nausea that Doctor Peterson had informed her was a nasty bout of flu. It was all Jack had needed to convince General Hammond to make her go home, after spending half his time checking up on her during the week while she was in her lab, then taking care of her when they got away from the base.

The front door opened and closed quietly, a minute before Jack appeared at the lounge door, obviously expecting her to be asleep.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted her tenderly, kneeling in front of her. "You any better?"

"Think so." Sam smiled tiredly back at him, enjoying the feel of his touch on her face as he gently pushed golden strands from her forehead affectionately.

"Did you eat anything?"

She shook her head slightly in answer. "Not hungry."

Jack leaned forward, brushing his lips over hers before rising. "Don't move."

He returned with the duvet from the guest room, draping it over her. If she'd had the energy, Sam would've laughed at him, but she was just thankful for his company after such a long day feeling rotten. Jack left the room again, coming back with a mug of hot tea, which he set down on the little table beside the sofa Sam was occupying.

"What am I missing at the base?" She asked as Jack moved her gently so he could sit down with her across his lap. The brief upright position seemed to provoke a sneeze, causing her to groan at the effect the force of it had on her headache.

"Nothing exciting." He watched her, concern clearly written on his face. "You want some Paracetamol?"

She shook her head as best she could, not wanting to aggravate her headache further. "I don't want you to catch this, Jack. You shouldn't sit so close."

"You trying to get rid of me, Carter?"

Sam shot him a weary look. "I'm trying to save those poor medical staff from having to treat you when you catch this. They already draw straws to see who has to look after you."

"I'm the model patient." Jack insisted indignantly.

"Yes, Jack."

He kissed her forehead, making a move to get up again. "I think I'd better cancel the flights."

"I'll be fine by Monday. We can't miss your brother's anniversary celebration." Sam assured him as she caught his arm to stop him standing. "And I can't meet all your family for the first time at our wedding."

"Dave won't mind."

"We're going." Sam told him; disappointed her voice didn't hold the conviction she meant it to. "I've got three days to get better."

"You're not to go back on base 'til after our vacation time, Doctor's orders." Jack informed her decisively, resting an arm on the armrest to stroke her hair from her face idly. "I'm being let out early tomorrow 'cause apparently they're missing their resident expert and there's not a lot SG-1 can do without her."  

"I could still go in, or at least do some work whilst I'm home."

"Not gunna happen, Carter."

She pouted alluringly at him, only to receive a defiant stare in return. Sighing, she shifted uncomfortably, finally setting herself against the crook of Jack's arm. "What are we going to get them as a gift?"

"My brother? Maybe a medal for dealing with Alison for twenty-five years." He quipped with a grin.

"She can't be that bad."

"I want you at full strength before you face her, Sam." He said seriously, managing to keep his face straight.

Her glare was disapproving as he smiled. "I hope you don't say anything like that to your sister-in-law."

"Hey, Tom isn't too crazy about her either. It's not just me."

"Tom's older, Dave's younger, right?" She asked, the conversation only being visited for the second time since they'd got together. His family wasn't close, the occasional phone calls to his brothers being the sole contact since he'd joined the Stargate programme.

"Yep. Dave's married, Tom's not."

"Has he ever been?"

"Not unless you count beer." Jack grinned, his fingers moving gently over her forehead.

A cheeky smile crossed her face as she looked up at him. "It runs in the family then?"

"If you weren't ill I'd get you for that."

Sam reached up to pull his head down in to a kiss. "It's the only perk to being sick."

"Did you take Jasper out this morning?"

Her flu-laden mind wasn't quick enough to lie, nodding her head without thinking.

"You went out?"

Sam cringed, mentally kicking herself. "Sort've."

"Why, exactly?" Jack asked, sounding annoyed.

"I felt like some fresh air, and Jasper needed the exercise."

"Doc said bed rest. Not walk the dog and pretend you feel okay."

"I was sick of sitting around doing nothing."

Jack watched her, his fingers touching her forehead registering the over-warmth of her skin. "If we go to Florida for Dave's shindig will you promise me you won't do anything but sleep, eat and watch TV for the next three days?"

"As long as its not _Simpsons_."

"Sam, is that a deal?" He pushed, recognising her attempt to avoid agreeing to anything.

She rolled her eyes, sitting up slowly and taking the duvet with her. "Fine. But if I feel better before Monday, I'm going to get some work done."

"I'll be the judge of the feeling better-ness."

She gave him an irritated glare over her shoulder, moving herself to the other side of the couch with the duvet wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Don't get mad at me," Jack said gently, realising just how much not being able to work was getting to her. "I just want you to get rid of this flu." He stood up and brought her tea over to the coffee table, crouching in front of her. "You want me to leave you alone, let you sleep for a bit?"

Sam looked at him miserably, chiding herself for getting annoyed so easily. "Can you stay with me? Watch TV or something?"

He smiled, finding one of the complicated romantic comedies she liked so much and popping it in the player. Settling himself on the sofa with his arms around her, he watched her drink the rest of her tea and shift around to get comfortable again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Just relax." Jack assured her quietly, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms almost instantly.


	2. New Places

It's been sooo long I know! I'm honestly sorry about how long its taken - but hey I'm back at uni now and I seem to write more when I'm here so hopefully more Circles and So They Say as soon as poss!

**So They Say**

Chapter 2 – New Places

As Jack pondered the last few **arguably** relaxing days, he studied his fianc's sleeping face. He'd been trying to assess whether her bout of flu had genuinely improved, or whether she'd just become more adept at hiding the symptoms. There was only another six weeks until the wedding, which left no more chances to introduce Sam to his brothers and extended family if they did cancel this weekend. As much as abandoning the trip appealed to Jack, he knew it would make Sam happier if she didn't have to go through first impressions on her big day.

Sam shifted her head from her pillow to his shoulder, making a slight mumbling noise that Jack had learned was her way of warning him she wasn't ready to wake up yet. He pulled her a little closer in a tight hug, content to watch her until she woke. Moving his hand up to the back of her head, he combed through her blonde locks, gently spreading a wave of gold over his shoulder. The length of it was nearly past her shoulders now, longer than he'd ever seen her wear her hair – with the exception of the alternate reality Sam.

A violent sneeze pulled him from his thoughts and he rubbed his hand over her back soothingly. She sneezed a second time, before bleary sapphire eyes looked up to catch his.

"Not the nicest way to wake yourself up." He smiled sympathetically, continuing to move his hand over her back soothingly.

She managed to smile weakly at him, hooking her right arm across his waist and readjusting her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes again.

"You feel any better?" Jack asked quietly.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Her sleepy voice countered.

"Way to dodge the question, Carter." Jack chided her as he kissed her forehead affectionately.

"How long do we have before the flight?"

He noticed her carefully controlled neutral expression, as if asking a perfectly innocent question, and saw straight through it. "Well that depends…"

Blue eyes looked up at him, a cheeky smile breaking free before she could stop herself. "And just what does it depend on Colonel?"

"On how much energy you have, Carter. And how fast you can pack for this trip." Jack shot her a lazy grin; his hand dropping to the curve of her waist where she lay on her side, fingers toying with the hem of the pale green tank top she'd worn to bed.

"I've spent an entire weekend being waited on by my boyfriend and nearly a week doing absolutely nothing," Sam told him sweetly, her smile becoming devilish. "I'm nothing but energy this morning."

Jack grinned back at her, leaning down to press a searing kiss to her lips before pulling away long enough to say; "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

* * *

It was nearly eight in the evening when they stepped off the plane, due to their connecting flight having been delayed by an hour. Thankful that he'd declined his younger brothers offer to pick them up at the airport, Jack clasped Sam's hand in his as they headed to the taxi rank out front. The humid weather had cooled a little, but Sam was glad of the flowered sundress she'd worn instead of jeans, her hair pulled up in a clasp away from her face. A smiling middle-aged man greeted the two of them as they approached, gesturing to one of the parked cars next to him. He took their suitcase from Jack, who gave the man the name of their hotel, much to Sam's surprise.

"I thought we were staying with your brother?"

"We were. Then it occurred to me there'd be no escape from Alison." Jack explained dramatically, and then he grinned. "There's a pool, and a hot tub and lots of other cool stuff."

"No fishing?" She grinned playfully at him. Jack placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed, making her laugh.

"So where are you folks from?" The driver asked as he pulled out of the airport onto the main road.

"Colorado Springs. Here on vacation." Jack answered good-naturedly.

"You picked a great time of year to visit, the weather's lovely in the spring."  
  
The fifteen-minute ride was over quickly due to their driver turned tour-guide, and the couple were soon standing in their hotel reception. Sam was trying to stifle a yawn when Jack asked her if she was feeling okay, wrapping his arm around her. She had to admit the urge to crawl into a lovely warm bed next to Jack was sounding very appealing after the hours waiting around an airport or on their flight.

After leaving their luggage in their room, they walked around the large complex, taking in the views from the poolside that overlooked the beach. A cool breeze was piercing the humidity of the night, the sky completely clear to let the stars shine. Sam stood in front of him as Jack encircled his arms around her, pointing out a few of the constellations that were easy to see that evening. She smiled and nodded as he pointed to each one, but her quiet was always a sign she was feeling lethargic and didn't want to admit it. He moved in front of her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous, or are you ready to crash?"

She gave him a tired smile, looking over to the piano bar they'd passed on their way out to the pool. "Lets have a drink and get an early night."

Jack went to the bar to order their drinks whilst Sam found them a table, spotting an invitingly deep comfy sofa along one side of the room. It was a nice atmosphere within the bar, soft piano music playing on stage and gentle chatter amongst other guests making it cosy and warm. She smiled as Jack placed two bottle on the table and sat down next to her, resting arm across the back of the sofa so his hand rested on her opposite shoulder.

"Its nice in here." Sam remarked, resting her head against his shoulder as she sipped her beer.

"Yeah, shame about the lack of fish."

Sam elbowed him and he smirked at her. "So what is it you don't like about your sister-in-law?"

"Alison?" He asked, not sure how she'd jumped to that topic so suddenly. "Well you know how people don't warm to me."

She laughed at his dramatics, turning her head so she could see his face. "Just a personality clash then?"

"I suppose. She's not the nicest of people, always putting down anyone she doesn't know or dislikes. At least I had some hope she'd change after college when she and Dave were getting serious, but once they got married it was obvious she was whom she was."

"I don't have much hope then do I?"

Jack looked at her with a serious expression. "Sam, whether she says anything or not, don't take anything to heart, okay? I know Dave will like you, and Tom will. A little too much most likely."

"It'll be nice to finally meet them." She replied sincerely.

"We can have the morning to ourselves, then head over there about two thirty."

"What are their kids like?"

"I think they're eighteen and twenty now. Cal just started this year at university and Karen is nearly finished her fashion degree."

"So they'll be there tomorrow?" Sam asked, finishing her beer and placing the empty bottle on the table.

Jack nodded. "That was the other reason for the hotel, it would be a pretty packed house with Alison's two sisters staying there too."

"And you decided to surprise me?" She asked with a suspicious grin.

"Well…to be honest I thought I'd have to cancel the booking along with the flights up until yesterday." He explained, having been definite that she shouldn't travel when she was ill, until she'd convinced him she wasn't nearly as bad and it was just a cold. He still wasn't 100 convinced she was over the flu, but she was a lot better than the week before.

Sam cuddled into him a little more, settling her arm around his waist. She noticed a young couple smile at them as they walked past their table, and she returned the gesture before settling her eyes on Jack again. "Can we go to bed now?"

He grinned lazily. "I didn't wear you out enough this morning?"

Sam smirked back. "Some of us like beds for sleeping, Jack." She stood up, looping her arm around him as they walked to the elevators. Once they reached room 409, Sam pulled out the key-card to let them in. The sight of the large double bed was a very welcome one after what seemed to have been a very long day. She lay down wearily and watched Jack disappear into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Reluctantly she forced herself to sit up again so she could kick off her sandals, crossing her arms to pull the summer dress over her head.

"Now there's a sight every guy at the SGC dreams about." The bed dipped as he sat behind her, chuckling at the disbelieving glare she threw over her shoulder before she slipped a tank top on. "I'm not kidding."

Jack grinned again at her, knowing she had no idea how many hearts she'd inadvertently broken over her eight-year stint at the SGC.

"C'mere."

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her with a passion of a man who'd not been able to kiss his girlfriend properly all day and wanted to make up for it. She pulled back with a smile, resting her forehead against his, studying his brown eyes as his hands played over her lengthening hair. She'd told him she wanted curls in her hair on their wedding day not long after they'd gotten engaged, that her mother had always told her how pretty she was with her hair set in long ringlets that she'd worn as a bridesmaid when she was eleven. As they'd watched the bride and her new husband, her mother had said one day she'd be just like her one day, wearing a long white dress with her hair in curls and gushing with excitement. Sam had told him how much she wished her mother could see them when they got married, breaking his heart at the tears that welled in her eyes as he'd hugged her.

He gave her a long, loving kiss, then smiled at her. They pulled the light sheets back, climbing in and turning the lights off before returning to each other's arms. Sam found her familiar position, using his shoulder as her pillow as she felt his hand drawing circles on her back. "I love you." She breathed sleepily, the steady thud of his heart drawing her into unconsciousness a few seconds after his returned, "I love you."

Jack felt her breathing even out long before he stopped the soothing shapes his hand made on her back. Bending his neck, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Night, beautiful."


	3. Distractions

**So They Say**

Chapter 3 – Distractions

Sam awoke in the warm circle of Jack's arms, his sleeping face buried in her blonde tresses. As she moved, the dull headache she'd been plagued with all week made itself known, and suddenly her stomach lurched. Pulling out of Jack's embrace, she dashed to the bathroom, barely registering her boyfriend's sleepy voice calling her name.

Having heard no response, Jack rolled over, a concerned frown creasing his features. He found Sam sitting on the side of the bath, arms folded over her knees and her face hidden in her forearms.

"You alright, gorgeous?"

Sam looked up at him, a weak smile on her face. "It's just the last of this flu. Go back to bed."

"It's okay, I'm up." He perched himself beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

She dropped her head to his shoulder tiredly. "I'm sorry I woke you." Sam apologised, trying to will her stomach to stop churning. "I know how you like your sleep."

Jack laughed quietly. "You want to come back to bed?"

"I'll just be a few minutes."

He stood up, and then leant down, brushing some of her fringe back from her face so he could kiss her forehead. She watched him close the bathroom door behind him, before standing slowly and splashing her face with cold water. Sam studied her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes; registering the still too-pale pallor her skins had had all week. Satisfied she wasn't going to be sick, she closed the bathroom door quietly and climbed back into the comfortable bed next to her dozing fiancé.

"Better?" Came a mumble as Jack curled up against her again, being careful not to put any weight over her queasy stomach.

"Mmm," Was all Sam could manage as she gave in to the pull of a light sleep.

* * *

An hour later, the couple were startled awake by the annoying buzzing of the alarm clock.

"Daniel is a dead man." Jack breathed as he reached across Sam to bash the clock, stopping the noise.

Sam smiled. "What's he done now?"

"That's his damn chirpy thing."

Sam turned on to her side to rest her arm on his bare chest, tracing the line of his collarbone with her forefinger. "Why do we have Daniel's alarm clock?"

"I confiscated it a while back, and **accidentally** forgot to give it back."

"Accidentally. Yes, I'm sure it was."

Jack shot her an indignant look at her disbelieving tone, then smiled, resting his chin against her head and pressing a tender kiss to her hair. " You feeling okay?"

"Not bad." She replied honestly.

"Wanna share a shower?"

"It's very tempting but I'm going to sit on the balcony and get some fresh air." She tilted her chin up so she could smile at him. Jack bent his neck to press his lips against hers, the kiss becoming more heated as Sam let out a giggle. Finally pulling away with a grin, Jack feigned an annoyed expression and sat up.

"What have I told you about giggling, Carter?"

He leant down to give her a final kiss before heading to the bathroom, catching her laughing "Yes, sir!" as he reached the door.

* * *

When they finally got down to the dining room for breakfast, the humidity of the spring Florida day was filtering through into the hotel. Jack held Sam's hand as he led her to an unoccupied table by the large French windows, a big grin on his face from the playful argument they'd just had about a certain black bikini. He'd gotten his way of course, using the excuse of missing out when they'd been to the beach with Jacob and Mark's family.

Sam headed straight for the coffee, which was her usual morning breakfast and picked a muffin for the selection on the table next to it, hoping eating a little would stop her stomach turning into knots. When Jack returned to the table, his plate laden with fried eggs, bacon and various fruits, he complained at how little she was eating the last few days.

"I have a muffin!" She protested with a laugh.

"Try the eggs, they're good." Jack encouraged, genuinely concerned at her lack of appetite.

"Do you think we should've left Jasper with Daniel instead of Teal'c?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Jack shook his head. "That dog would run rings round Daniel."

Sam laughed, adding; "And he wouldn't dare with Teal'c."

"Jasper's a smart dog."

"He knows how to run rings round you." She informed him with a cheeky smile.

"Just because I let him chase the cats next door…" Jack said with a mock-confused expression.

"I meant Daniel."

He pinned her with an amorous stare. "You will so pay for that later."

Sam rewarded him with a heart-warming laugh, eyes sparkling as she leaned forward to say softly; "I hope so."

* * *

Jack laid back lazily by the pool, adjusting the shades over his eyes as he glanced towards the hotel for any sign of Sam, who'd gone back to their room to change. He didn't have to wait long, as a tall blonde appeared, clad in a familiar black bikini and a sarong tied at her waist. As he watched her move towards him, he noticed she was catching nearly every male's attention as she passed, before sitting down gracefully beside him, dangling her long legs in the pool. Jack circled his arm around her and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her lips before promptly pushing her into the water.

Grinning innocently as he watched her surface, Jack asked if the water was warm. He very nearly dodged her lunge forward to grab his ankles, but ended up in the pool with a splash. As he tumbled into the sun-warmed pool, Sam managed to haul herself out before Jack could catch her. She settled herself on a lounger, closing her eyes to enjoy the sun. She was just starting to feel dry as the warmth evaporated the water from her skin, when she heard Jack drop into the lounger next to hers. A spray of cool water caught her off guard, making her turn to look across at him, moving her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"What time are we going to your brother's?" She asked, having yet to get a definite answer from him.

"Whenever we're ready."

Sam smiled. "Are you putting this off for any particular reason?"

Sending her a wounded look, Jack replied decisively; "I'm not putting it off, Carter. Half an hour in the sun, then we'll go."

"Jack, you're impossible sometimes." She told him affectionately.

"You've said that many times."

"Not just me."

Jack got up, bent down to kiss her before replying. "At least I have my sense of humour, right?" He dived back into the pool, surfacing in a strong front-crawl stroke. Sam watched him swim a few lengths, before closing her eyes and resting her head on the lounger to enjoy the sun.

* * *

"Sure you're up to this?"

"Jack, I'm fine."

He sent her one last disbelieving glance raising his free hand to knock on the door whilst he tightened his hold on Sam's entwined fingers with his.

"I'm the one who should be nervous." She told him with an amused roll of her eyes.

"Nervous doesn't begin to describe the terror you should be feeling right now, Sam." Jack informed her dramatically. Sam laughed whole-heartedly at him, moving forward to peck him on the lips.

"Jack!" A voice exclaimed with excitement. A tall, greying man who bore a striking resemblance to Jack stood in the doorway, grinning warmly. "It's been too long." He pulled Jack into a bear hug, before turning to Sam. "And you are far too stunning to be arriving with my good-for-nothing brother."

Sam laughed, feeling Jack squeeze her hand at her betrayal. She extended her left hand as she introduced herself.

"Dave, this is Sam. Sam, this is **my** good for nothing brother David." Jack put in belatedly, a grin on his face despite his tone. Dave gallantly kissed the back of Sam's hand, then spotted the ring on her third finger.

"I really hope that's just for decoration, Sam, because I'd hate to think I missed my chance." Dave told her with feigned horror, making her laugh at the similarity between Jack and his brother when they were being dramatic.

"I'm afraid it's an engagement ring." Sam told him jovially.

"Who's the lucky guy? I know it can't be my dumb brother because his taste is not that good." Dave had leaned forward so he could talk in an exaggerated stage whisper. "And I mean in jewellery **and** women."

"Are you going to stop hitting on my girlfriend and let us in, or what?" Jack asked with embellished annoyance, surprised at how good it was to see his younger brother.

"You see he's jealous already because he can see we have chemistry." Dave explained with a devious grin. "But yes, come in. The kids are looking forward to seeing you, still want to hear of all these covert missions you get yourself into."

He led the couple into the front room, where a few people sat on the sofas deep in conversation, then led them to the dining room.

"Beer, wine or something stronger?"

Handing each of them a bottle of beer, then grabbing one for himself, Dave headed out into the garden in search of his wife.

"He's nice. Seems to have missed you." Sam said with a smile.

"I shouldn't have left it so long." Jack admitted, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to her, entwining his fingers through hers again. "Tell me when you're getting tired, and we'll go back to the hotel."

"Jack, stop worrying."

He grinned at her, and then his face fell as he saw Dave coming towards them with a woman in tow. Short, with dark hair pulled back from her face, the woman was the perfect height for her husband to curl an arm around her shoulders as they stopped in front of Jack and Sam.

Jack forced a lukewarm smile to his face. "Hey, Alison."


	4. Bygones

**So They Say**

Chapter 4 – Bygones

"So how are you, Jack? It's been so long." Alison asked nicely.

"He's engaged, can you believe it?" Dave put in, his grin showing the good nature of his teasing. "Sam, this is my wife, Alison. Ali, meet Jack's fiancé, Sam Carter."

"Nice to meet you, Alison." Sam smiled and held her hand out to greet the smaller woman, who looked her up and down none-too-subtly, before accepting her hand.

As Jack watched her wearily, waiting for her to show the Alison he knew years ago.

"What is it with you and blondes, Jack?" Her narrow eyes stared at him, her face portraying a picture of joviality, where only Jack could see the falseness of her smile.

"Jonny!" A shout came from behind the group, interrupting the awkward conversation. Jack knew before he turned round who he would see, as there had only ever been one person he'd never managed to loose his teenage nickname with.

"Hey, Thomas." Jack grinned, knowing his older brother hated the use of his full name. "How've you been?"

"Good, good, very good." He replied, practically bouncing, Jack noted with unease. Tom had a shorter frame than his brothers, but the same dark grey hair and dark eyes, and again the resemblance was astonishing to Sam. "How's the Air Force treating you, Jonny? They let you anywhere near a plane yet?" He laughed, an infectious chuckle that Sam couldn't help but smile at.

"Well you know how it is, they save the fun stuff for the important folks." Jack replied, slipping his arm around Sam's waist to pull her forward. "Sam Carter, meet my brother Thomas."

"Hi," Sam greeted him, a courteous smile on her face.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." There was a distinct leer in his voice that Jack immediately recognised as alcohol-fuelled. Some things never changed.

"Tom," He said in a warning tone to his older brother, who stepped back, grin still firmly in place. Jack turned when he heard Dave call his name from the garden, motioning for them to come outside. Looking to Tom again, he told him quietly: "Drink some coffee."

* * *

By late afternoon, Sam was having trouble remembering names after meeting so many different people. Her fiancé had left her with Dave, and his two children, who were reciting their plans after their university courses ended. She'd decided she liked Dave. He was a lot like Jack in many ways, except his humour wasn't quite so cynical or self-deprecating. But his warmth and caring demeanour seemed to mirror her boyfriend's.

Dave's wife, however, was a different story. Although they hadn't crossed paths since their first introduction, she was sure she'd caught her sending poisonous stares her way. But then, Sam reasoned, that could be down to Jack's warning of his sister-in-law's personality.

"So have you set the date for the big day yet?" Dave asked her, as he sat down and set two more bottles of beer on the lawn table. Sam refused the drink politely as her stomach had started to churn ominously again.

"It's in six weeks actually. We wanted to invite you in person, rather than over the phone."

He smiled widely, feigning an exhausted expression as he ran a hand over his silvery hair. "You sure you want to tie yourself to my brother? He's nothing but trouble, you know."

Sam smiled in response. "Believe me, I know."

"So Jack said you were Air Force too? Some kind of scientist?"

"Yeah, astrophysicist. It's how we met."

Dave pulled a bewildered expression so much like the one she'd seen on Jack every time she started talking in science terms, that she burst out laughing. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what that field of science is like."

"So what do you do?" Sam asked, and then wondered if Jack had told her already. If he had, she couldn't remember what he'd said.

"I work in tourism. Marketing sector. Bores me senseless most of the time." He informed her with a smile, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

Sam smiled, not really being able to imagine what an office job would be like day after day, having never experienced it herself. There was a shout from the other end of the garden and as she looked up, she caught sight of Jack inside the house. From where she was, her fiancé had an expression she knew all too well; he was not happy.

* * *

"Alison it's been ten years, can we leave the mind games in the past please?" Jack told her heatedly.

He knew this would happen. He'd always believed that people don't change, and if they ever did, it wasn't likely to be for the better. In Alison's case, she was still the mean-spirited, manipulative woman he'd known since he was in college. Pulling a hand through his silvery hair, he locked his eyes to hers. If she wanted an argument, he'd sure as hell give her one.

"Why Jack? Running away to Colorado won't change anything, you know." Her green eyes flashed along with the conceited smile on her lips.

"Are you serious? You really think I left because of you? Alison, you have not been any part of my life for nearly thirty years. Can you try a bit of clarity, please? It won't kill you, you know!"

"I think you did leave because of me. Because I married your brother." She stated, her voice calm.

Jack was thankful that everyone was outside, which he suspected Alison knew as well. "Yeah, well we all have our crazy moments," he replied sarcastically.

"Is that why you're engaged to a blonde half your age?" Alison shot back nastily, folding her arms across her chest and raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not defending myself or Sam to you, Alison. Quit playing games and understand: my life and the people in it are nothing to do with you. I'm here for Dave's benefit and because my fiancé wanted to meet _my_ family, and that doesn't include you." Jack moved to the kitchen doorway, wanting no part in the conversation any longer.

"Yes run back to your little girlfriend." Alison taunted.

Jack turned slightly to shoot her a look of disgust, "How about you go see your husband. You do remember what he looks like, don't you?"

He paced swiftly out of earshot before she could reply, cursing himself inwardly for even entertaining the thought that she may actually now be a normal human being. Scanning the garden, he spotted his brother and girlfriend sitting at the lawn table.

"Anything he's said about me are lies," Jack assured her innocently as he approached them. Dropping a kiss to her blonde hair, he pulled a chair up so he sat between Sam and Dave, helping himself to the abandoned beer Sam had refused earlier.

"We weren't talking about you." The pair said in unison, betraying their guilt.

"Of course not," Jack laughed.

* * *

They decided they should be leaving as it was beginning to grow dark outside, and Dave offered to drive them back to the hotel. Jack had studiously avoided another encounter with Alison and had made sure she wasn't around Sam either. Telling his younger brother that they'd see him tomorrow at the party, Jack waved him off from outside the hotel, and watched as the blue ford disappeared from sight.

Slipping his arm around Sam, he rested his forehead against hers and watched her sapphire eyes stare into his. "You were very quiet this afternoon."

"I was enjoying watching you with your brothers." She smiled, looping her arms around his shoulders and clasping her fingers at the back of his neck.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, a concerned frown creasing his forehead.

Sam nodded, but in truth her stomach hadn't settled and she'd not eaten anything for fear of making it worse. "I'm just a bit tired."

From the expression on his face, she was sure Jack didn't believe her, but he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. "Early night?"

She laughed at his grin, moving out from the circle of his arms to grasp his hand, intertwining her fingers through his. The sudden dizziness she felt caught her off-guard, and she had to reach out and steady herself on the railing surrounding the outdoor pool. Jack reacted by tightening his hold on her waist, shifting one hand to her shoulder as she bent slightly over the railing, worriedly noticing her sheet-white face.

"Sam, it's okay, sit down." He guided her to sit on the steps they'd been standing on to wave his brother off, rubbing her back soothingly.

After what felt like forever, the dizzy spell passed. Sam leant into him tiredly as Jack watched her too-pale pallor begin to fade into a healthier colour.

"Just stay still for a few minutes," he told her, his voice taking on his command tone as she made a move to get up. Jack held her close, smoothing one hand over her hair and behind her ear. "Has this happened since that lab tech saw you nearly collapse at the SGC?" He asked in a near whisper.

She shook her head slightly in the negative. "Only when Jasper was running around me in the house last week, it was enough to make anyone dizzy." Her voice was soft and tired, her head never moving from its position on his shoulder. "It's only the flu, Jack."

He tilted his head slightly to press a kiss to her forehead, and possibility suddenly occurring to him. "Maybe it's something else."

"Like what?"

Jack drew back a little from the snug embrace so he could look her in the eye. "Could you be pregnant?"


	5. Possibilities

_I know I know it's been far too long! blushes Totally don't deserve you guys - thanks again for the lovely reviews :D _

**So They Say**

_**Chapter 5 – Possibilities**_

"Pregnant?" Sam asked incredulously, her pretty eyes wide with surprise at his suggestion.

"Yeah, as in 'with child'," Jack teased her softly, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear affectionately.

Her frown belied her next words as she thought through the possibility. "No, it's just the flu. I'm sure its just flu."

"You were sick this morning, been dizzy a few times. I think you should at least have it checked out."

"Jack, I can't be pregnant, I'm taking…" Her voice trailed off, seconds before she turned to meet his eyes as a thought struck her. "Last month, when I dislocated my shoulder, the painkillers they gave me… she told me they could interfere with birth control pills. I didn't even think about it, all those times I've had to be in the infirmary, it's never been…"

"O…kay." Jack watched her expressive features for clues as to where her powerful mind was taking her. When she didn't speak for another few minutes, he added; "So you could be?"

"I think… it is possible, so maybe…" Her sapphire eyes met Jack's, a mix of anxiety and turmoil playing over her face.

He wrapped her in a strong hug, pressing a kiss to her hair as they tried to think through their thoughts on the bombshell that had just befallen them. Sam clutched at Jack's dark-coloured shirt, thankful simply for his presence as she tried to work out how likely this idea was.

"Would it be a good maybe or a bad maybe?" Jack asked her gently, with a soft smile as he moved his left hand up and down her spine, only vaguely aware of the odd hotel guest passing them where they sat on the stairs leading away from the pool.

"I'm not… I don't… I think a good maybe… I really don't know."

"Maybe we should fly back to Colorado tomorrow, get you to the infirmary at the SGC."

"No, Jack, we can't just leave your family like that, they're expecting us tomorrow night."

Jack pulled back from her to look her in the eye. "Sam, you need to see the doc about this."

"Another few days won't make a difference, whether it's just flu or something else."

When he fixed her with a patented O'Neill stare, she smiled and tilted her head back to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

"Jake is going to kill me for this." Jack exclaimed dramatically.

She smiled wearily at the thought of her father's reaction. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I just want to sleep."

"I think we can manage that." He replied, pressing a slow kiss to her lips before helping her to her feet.

* * *

The following morning Jack awoke to find himself alone in the large hotel bed. Bright sunlight streamed in through the sliding glass doors separating the balcony from the room, the light curtains moving in the draft from the open door. Climbing off the bed, he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on over the boxers he'd worn to bed, and then stepped out on to the balcony. Sam had curled herself into a chair and had been staring out at the ocean for nearly an hour, so deep in thought that she didn't hear Jack come up behind her. 

"Jack! You scared me," she laughed, his hands on her shoulders jolting her from her thoughts. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Can't sleep if you're not next to me, gorgeous," Jack dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking we could try to find a drugstore, so we can find out one way or the other."

"Pregnancy testing time, huh?" He ventured softly, unsure how Sam was feeling about the possibility. Personally for him, the prospect of having a baby with Sam was a wonderful one, but he couldn't imagine being that lucky. In his own mind, he wasn't the sort of guy who got to marry a woman like Samantha Carter, but that had come to be; children he had never… they had never even talked about.

She tilted her head back to meet his eyes as he stood behind her, a sad smile playing across her lips. "I'm sorry about this, Jack."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"This situation, I know you don't want- "

"Don't want kids?" He knelt in front of her, astonishment written plainly across his face. "Sam, what on Earth makes you think that?"

Jack instantly regretted the sharp tone as he spotted a flash of hurt across her pretty face.

"I… after Charlie… I thought you didn't want to have anymore children."

"Sam, listen to me," He placed his palm against her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her high cheekbone tenderly. "Maybe that was true a few years ago, but that was before I could even hope we would be together like this someday."

She smiled at him in reply.

"And besides that, even if I wasn't so keen on the idea of kids, you know I'd do anything for you. And you'd be such a cool mom," He continued, his grin widening as he imagined it. "Just think of all those science fairs, the other kids wouldn't have a chance."

"You'd be the dad that lets his friends watch R rated movies and then make them all watch the Simpsons with you," Sam laughed, leaning forward in her chair to loop her arms over his broad shoulders.

"Well if you won't watch any with me…" He feigned a pained expression before moving forward to kiss her, a gesture she happily returned.

"I love you, Jack." She told him seriously.

Jack kissed her again in response, pulling her to her feet and leading her back into the room. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

From the decidedly mischievous glint in his eyes, Sam couldn't help but smile in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a hot tub in that bathroom last time I checked."

She laughed as he held her hand, propelling her towards the bathroom, determined to make use of the early morning.

* * *

"I could get used to seeing you like this," Jack said in her ear as he lowered his face slightly to hers. She wore a flowing white sundress, with large pink sunflowers embroidered over the bodice and skirt, looking a world away from the Major Carter he was so accustomed to. Sam pointedly threw her gaze over her boyfriend, who was also looking very relaxed in a casual hockey shirt and tan coloured shorts. His warm hand clasped hers as they walked the short distance to a local pharmacy, as instructed by the hotel receptionist. "Don't be nervous." 

"I was just thinking how I had the flu one minute and now I might pregnant."

"It's definitely an O'Neill family reunion with a twist." He responded, glib as ever.

"There it is." Sam pointed out, not quite masking the nerves in her voice. "I'll be back in a second."

Jack watched her enter the small pharmacy, a little concerned at her anxiety; this was, after all, supposed to be a vacation. She returned a few minutes later clutching a paper bag. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side as they turned to walk back.

"When are we leaving to see your brother?" She asked, trying to get her mind off the subject of her possible pregnancy in the hopes it would quell the knot of apprehension in her stomach.

"The party's tonight, but Dave was saying he could show us around, give us the ten cents tour if you're up for it." When she nodded, Jack pressed a kiss to the side of her head; glad her unease would be over once they got back to the hotel room.

* * *

"How long do we wait?" 

"The box says two minutes."

"So what does a blue line mean?"

"Blue is positive, pink is negative."

"How long have we waited?"

"About thirty seconds." Sam couldn't help but smile at Jack's questions. She was pretty sure he only asked them to amuse her, but he succeeded in putting her slightly more at ease.

"Would now be a good time to mention Danny and T are coming round to see the game next week?"

"Pizza and beer again?" She laughed, remembering the last time had resulted in a drunk Daniel, a bemused Teal'c and Jack protesting every few minutes at something one of the players was doing.

"Only way to watch hockey, gorgeous." Jack looked towards the bathroom counter where Sam had placed the white stick. "Two minutes is up."

"I'm not sure I want to know." She held her gaze to his, enjoying the feeling of his hand gently brushing back strands of hair from her face. Contrary to her words, she took a deep breath and reached for the stick. "It's pink."

"Pink? That means…"

"I'm not pregnant." Sam hadn't anticipated the rush of deep disappointment she felt at that moment, or the sudden tears prickling at her eyes. Jack stood from his perch on the side of the bath, slipping his arms around her.

"It's okay," he tried to comfort her, his heart lurching painfully as he felt her cry against his chest.


	6. Control

**_Hey guys! I know it's been waaaaay too long, but that's what I get for getting so into Shep/Weir over on Atlantis! Enjoy :-D_  
**

**So They Say**

Chapter 6 – Control

As the torrent of emotions finally subsided, Sam stood still in Jack's arms, holding onto him tightly and listening to his soft voice in her ear whispering words of comfort. She stepped back, finding the strength for a weak smile.

"Sorry, I'd talked myself into thinking I was…"

Jack stood up, placing both hands to her face and tracing the tracks of her tears delicately. "I know." As he studied her features, his mind raced with words he could say to make her feel better, but he gave up, instead bending to press a tender kiss to her lips. "Tell me how I can make this better."

With a slight shake of her head, she moved forward again, breathing in the scent of aftershave and soap as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I think I'll go for a run."

"You want company?" He asked, smoothing her hair back and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll be okay. I just want to think."

His eyes followed her as she moved out of his embrace and into the bedroom to change. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I promise." She smiled at his disbelieving gaze, but he could see the sadness in her eyes, a sadness she didn't deserve. As she walked past him with a quick kiss goodbye, he felt a wave of guilt at ever bringing up the idea she might be pregnant.

* * *

Once Sam had returned from her jog, all traces that morning had even happened were gone, but it didn't stop Jack watching her intently. They'd taken up the offer of a guided tour of his brother's home town, although the second Dave's Taurus pulled into the hotel's parking lot, Jack regretted it. Not only had Dave brought Alison along, but strapped into the backseat was a small dark-haired little girl of no more than three. He clasped Sam's hand tighter, knowing this wasn't what she needed right now.

"Ellie here insisted she come along." Dave explained as he opened the door for his brother and girlfriend, earning a gleeful smile from the toddler. "She's Alison's sister's granddaughter."

The child's car seat took up most of the left side of the back seat; leaving Sam leant back against Jack, something he couldn't say he was unhappy about. Ellie sat quietly, her eyes on the two new people in the car next to her. Jack reached around Sam to tap Ellie lightly on the head, making her laugh exuberantly as she moved around to find out where the hand had come from.

"So did you two have a good night last night?" Dave asked from the front seat as he pulled out on to the main road.

"We made it an early night." Jack smirked, earning an elbow to his stomach from Sam, who shot him a mock-annoyed glare. Dave laughed at them, glancing over at his wife, who didn't look impressed. "That came out wrong…"

Sam smiled at the inquisitive gaze from the little girl beside her, vaguely listening to Jack continue his conversation. Ellie held out her hand, trying to reach for Sam but unable to from where she was strapped in.

"I like your dress," Sam told her with a smile, leaning closer to see what the toddler wanted. Her big green eyes looked at her before grinning again, her small hand reaching towards her neck and grasping the locket at her throat. She laughed at Ellie's determination, pulling the necklace gently from her grasp before releasing the clasp at her behind her neck. "This was a present from your Uncle Jack." She explained, letting Ellie hold the heart shaped pendant. "It's a locket, see there's a picture inside." Opening the faces of the locket with her fingernail, the tiny picture inside never failing to make her smile, she watched as the toddler studied the photograph.

"It's a dog!" Ellie exclaimed with a smile, pointing to the big black dog that sat with his tongue lolling out in the foreground of the picture. Jack stood behind him holding Jasper's favourite chew toy, his arms wrapped around Sam as they both smiled for the camera. It had been taken nearly two months after Jack had brought the young Labrador home, and Sam knew Jack also carried the picture with them in his wallet, though he'd never admit to being so sentimental.

"His name's Jasper." She told Ellie, who continued to smile from ear to ear.

"Can we play with Jasper?"

"I'm sorry, honey, we had to leave him at home."

"So you two have yourselves a dog too?" Dave asked, mildly amused. "You have Jack very well trained Sam, I'm pleased to see."

"They're no substitute for children though," Alison said pointedly, bringing the jovial mood to a complete stop.

"Ali…" Her husband chastised her with a glare.

"Oh, do you have children already, Sam?" Alison went on airily, deliberately ignoring both her husband's and her brother-in-law's glower.

Sam felt Jack's arm tighten around her protectively, and she turned to Alison with a forced smile. "No, I don't."

"Just never met the right guy?"

"Something like that." She replied, wondering why Alison had to go and pick today of all days to bring up the children topic. She felt Jack press a kiss to her hair as she turned her gaze back to Ellie, who was watching Sam intently again.

"Don't let her get to you." Jack whispered gently, his lips right next to her ear. He could feel her tense when his sister-in-law asked her the less than polite questions, immediately regretting the choice to spend the afternoon this way. Sam shifted round to smile at him, setting his worry aside as she pressed her mouth to his briefly.

"I'm fine." It was mostly true, the events of that morning having been pushed to the back of her mind for a while, but Jack wasn't convinced. Over her shoulder he grinned at Ellie watching them, tapping her lightly on her head again and receiving the delighted response.

"Here we are." Dave announced, pulling the car to a stop in front of the large park.

"Auntie Sam!" Ellie called urgently as Sam was stepping out the door. Turning back to the toddler, Sam smiled as she saw her holding out her locket.

"Thank you." She accepted the necklace, straightening as she tried to fasten it behind her neck, until Jack took over and managed to hook the fiddly clasp with ease. "Jasper would have loved this park."

"As long as he can give one of us the run around, he likes anywhere." Jack replied as she slipped an arm around his waist.

"He's always good as gold if I take him out." Sam replied with a grin. "Maybe it's just you."

"Or maybe the mutt is smart enough to know who feeds him." He replied; receiving the desired laugh he was aiming for.

As they waited for Dave and Alison to sort out which of Ellie's things to bring with them, the little girl in question suddenly ran around the front on the car and latched on to Sam's free hand. "I want to walk with Auntie Sam!"

"I think you made a new friend there." Jack laughed, tousling the toddler's dark hair affectionately.

"Swings!" Ellie said with an excited smile, pointing to a big playground towards the middle of the park as she tried to pull the two adults along with her.

Jack called back to his brother that they had Ellie, saying they'd meet them in the playground. Ellie headed straight for the swings, asking Sam to push her. Standing back from the rest of the children running around happily, Jack stood and watched as Sam played with her new best friend, the thought of how good she'd be as a mother pulling at his heart. At least they knew what they wanted now, if anything had come from the last - very surreal - twenty-four hours. He glanced back in the direction of the car park, spotting his brother and sister-in-law walking in what looked to be mid-argument. He shook his head; still disbelieving that Alison could still be as vindictive as she was ten years ago.

He switched his gaze back to his girlfriend, he saw she'd stepped aside of the swings, holding on to the metal support heavily as the colour drained from her face. Alarmed, Jack closed the distance between them in record time, but was a few feet short of her when she crumpled to the ground.


End file.
